1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices usable for facilitating the cutting of holes in the edges of faces of doors for the placement of knobs, lock sets, deadbolts, mortise deadbolts and other types of locking mechanisms therein. Normally a locksmith will work by hand measuring the back sets and vertical distances between independent locking mechanisms or a single composite locking mechanism which is a costly and tedious operation. The present invention provides a novel means for pre-programming the entire set of measurements prior to attachment of the present device onto the door and in this manner greater facilitates accuracy and speed of performance in those modifications to a door necessary to adapt the door to receive such a desired locking mechanism.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous attempts have been made to create such boring and routing jigs. However none of them have proved to be as universal as the present member. Examples of such previous designs are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,306,823 on a Boring And Routing Jig For Cylindrical Door Knob Assemblies And The Like; 3,635,571 on a Boring Jig; 3,392,607 on a Boring And Routing Jig For Doors; 3,212,366 on a Multiple Location Boring Jig; 3,021,734 on a Boring Jig; 2,814,219 on a Woodworking Boring Jig; 2,679,771 on a Boring Jig For Doors; 2,679,174 on a Boring Jig; 2,268,930 on a Mortising Gauge; 1,919,900 on an Auger Guide; 1,432,485 on a Mortise Gauge; and 992,500 on a Mortising And Centering Device.
These designs illustrate many devices which are shown to be unduly complicated and unduly in need of maintenance requirements and as such the present invention has been designed as a more universal device.